residentevilfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Albert Wesker
Albert Wesker to wykształcony i niezwykle przebiegły człowiek dążący do władzy i dominacji nad całą rasą ludzką. W tym celu przyłączył się do Korporacji Umbrella. Był jej jednym z najbardziej obiecujących naukowców. W tym samym czasie, jako szpieg Umbrelli został policjantem R.P.D. oraz dowódcą drużyny „Alfa” S.T.A.R.S. w Raccoon City. Swój plan ugruntował na zdradzie i kłamstwie. Udał własną śmierć, zyskał niezwykłe zdolności dzięki Prototypowemu wirusowi, działał wraz z tajemniczą „Organizacją” i Korporacją Tricell. Chciał tak jak Oswell E. Spencer przekształcić rasę ludzką w nadludzi jak on, którymi by władał. Nastałaby nowa epoka, w której byłby bogiem. Wesker był głównym czarnym charakterem serii, wyprzedzając samego Spencera. Historia Młodość i kariera w korporacji Umbrella thumb|left|160pxAlbert Wesker narodził się z niezwykłymi genami. On, jak i inne dzieci jego pokroju były zbierane i wychowywane dla projektu Wesker children stworzony przez korporację Umbrella. Wszystkie dzieci miały na nazwisko „Wesker”. Albert Wesker wyróżniał się spośród wszystkich dzieci w projekcie, dlatego też zwrócił uwagę samego założyciela korporacji Oswell E. Spencera. Spencer widział w nim to, czego inne dzieci nie posiadały. Oczywiste, więc było, że zostanie zatrudniony w szeregi korporacji, by nadal być pod okiem swego „stwórcy” Spencera, który miał wobec niego wielkie palny. Wesker dołączył do międzypaństwowego farmaceutycznego przedsiębiorstwa Umbrelli, mając jedynie 17 lat, pracując, jako jeden z badaczy wraz z Brianem Ironsem. W 1977 Wesker został przydzielony do Centrum Badawczego Umbrelli pod wodzą Doctora Jamesa Marusa. Wesker zaprzyjaźnił się ze swym rywalem z placówki badaczem Williamem Birkinem. Razem, Wesker i Birkin zostali uznani przez Marcusa, jako jego najlepsi badacze i najbardziej zaufani ludzie. Gdy 28 lipca 1978 centrum treningowe zostało zamknięte, wysłano ich do laboratorium w Arklay, zostając przy tym jego głównymi badaczami.thumb|left|Wesker z naukowcami projektu B.O.W. podczas pobyty w ArklayZaraz po przybyciu do laboratorium, Wesker dostał akta od prezesa przedsiębiorstwa na temat wirusa Ebola, który został odkryty dwa lata wcześniej. Obiekt był położony z dala od cywilizacji. Badano w nim próbki wirusa Ebola, które służyły do wytworzenia antybiotyku. Tak naprawdę Umbrella badała go ze względu na jego śmiercionośną siłę, tworząc dzięki niemu Wirusa-T. Wesker i Birkin badali Wirusa-T przez trzynaście lat, dzieląc ten okres na trzy różne fazy. W 1988, gdy badacze doszli do fazy trzeciej (wytworzenie „Bio Organicznej Broni” Tyranta), Wesker i Birkin dostali rozkaz od Spencera by zamordowali ich mentora Marcusa, kradnąc przy tym jego badania. Krótko po tym, Birkin odkrył nowy typ wirusa w ciele Lisy Trevor zwanego później Wirusem-G. Gdy Spencer zaakceptował projekt Birkina w 1991, Wesker zastanawiał się nad prawdziwymi intencjami Spencera, prosząc tego samego roku o transfer do biura Umbrelli. Resident Evil Zero W 1996 Wesker dołączył do nowo powstałej jednostki S.T.A.R.S. należącej do R.P.D., gdzie pracował, jako podwójny agent dla Umbrelli, dając im informacje na temat policyjnych śledztw. Będąc w dywizji, także wysłał im informacje na temat zdolności Chrisa Redfielda. Dwa lata po utworzeniu S.T.A.R.S. zgłoszono serie kanibalistycznych morderstw na terenie gór Arklay. Mieszkańcy miasta obawiali się, że jest to robota lokalnego kultu, lecz tylko Umbrella znała prawdę. W celu uspokojenia mieszkańców wysłana została Drużyna Bravo S.T.A.R.S., Wesker wykorzystał ten czas, jako okazje do zebrania danych na temat użyteczności B.O.W. Które miały się zmierzyć z oddziałem S.T.A.R.S. thumb|259px|Wesker i Birkin podczas morderstwa MarcusaW tym samym czasie Wesker i Birkin mieli za zadanie ponownie uruchomić Ośrodek Szkoleniowy Umbrelli. Niestety wskrzeszony Marcus zniweczył jakiekolwiek szansa, by go uruchomić. Wesker zmuszony zniszczyć ośrodek, miał najlepsza okazje, by opuścić Umbrella, by rozpocząć swe własne plany. Po zniszczeniu nieudanego eksperymentu T-001, Wesker zmierzył się z Sergeiem Vladimirem zaufanym półkownikiem Spencera. Zapytał się Weskera, gdzie się wybiera, na co ten odpowiedział mu, że ma kolejne zadanie do wykonania. Sergei przypomniał mu, iż odbicie ośrodka jest jego zadaniem. Wesker wspomniał o tym, że Wirus-T rozprzestrzenił się po ośrodku, niszcząc wielką jego cześć. Powiedział mu też, że zniszczył ośrodek, ponieważ nie był już do niczego potrzebny. Sergei wytknął mu, że nie stoi na czele Umbrelli i nie może o takich rzecz decydować, nie wiedząc o tym, iż mimo wszystko Wesker ma zamiar opuścić Umbrellę. Chcąc ukarać go za jego klęskę, wysłał na niego swego ochroniarza Ivana. Mając szanse na trochę rozrywki Wesker, stanął do walki z B.O.W. W momencie, gdy Ivan miał już go zaatakować, nastąpiła eksplozja w górnej części ośrodka. Wesker lekko się uśmiechnął i uciekł z ośrodka. Wesker potem przygotował się do skierowania drużyny Alfa do tego regionu. Incydent w posiadłości Spencera i "Śmierć" thumb|258px|Wesker podczas incydentu w posiadłości Następnego dnia kontakt z drużyną Bravo został zerwany, zespół Weskera miał sprawdzić tego przyczynę. Gdy tam dotarli drużyna Alfa została zaatakowana przez garstkę Cerberusów i opuszczona przez ich pilota Brada Vickersa. Po śmierci jednego z członków Josepha Frosta, który zginał zagryziony przez psy, Wesker i pozostali członkowie Alfy ukryli się w pobliskiej posiadłości, której Wesker niegdyś pracował. Rozkazał wszystkim by się rozdzielili i zbadali posiadłość. Wesker odszedł zostawiając za sobą swych towarzyszy z drużyny Alfa Chrisa Redfielda, Jill Valentine oraz Barrego Burtona. Z dziewięciu członków S.T.A.R.S. (licząc także Weskera) tylko czwórce z drużyny Alfa wraz z członkami drużyny Bravo (Enirco Marini, Richard Aiken i Rebecce Chambers) udało się przeżyć w walce z kreaturami, które opanowały to miejsce. Aby pozbyć się pozostałych członków S.T.A.R.S., Wesker wykorzystał Barrego by zwabił ich w pułapkę grożąc, że inaczej skrzywdzi jego rodzinę. Gdy Enrico znajduje dowody łączące Weskera z Umbrellą, natychmiast zostaje zamordowany przez Weskera. Mimo wszystko Chris i Jill poznają prawdę o Weskerze krzyżując mu plany niszcząc Tyranta T-002, wraz z całą placówką. Podczas panującego wówczas chaosu Wesker wstrzykuje sobie prototyp wirusa, który dostał od swojego partnera Williama Birkina. Po „śmierci” z rąk Tyranta, wirus reanimował jego ciało w momencie, gdy w pokoju nikogo już nie było. Wirus obdarzył go nadludzką siłą szybkością i regeneracją, kosztem utraty człowieczeństwa. Mutacja obdarzył go także złoto czerwonymi oczyma. Wesker odrodził się w momencie, gdy pozostali członkowie S.T.A.R.S. byli przekonani, że nie żyje. Wesker uświadomił sobie, że zabili oni Tyranta i uciekli z placówki. Próbował potem ukraść pozostałe informacje z laboratorium i uciec. thumb|278px|Wesker chwile po odrodzeniu. Wesker dowiedział się, że Sergei ściągnął informacje do U.M.F-13 po czym zablokował je za pomocą Czerwonej Królowej tak aby nikt wiecej nie mogł wejść do systemu. Przysiągł zemstę pozostającym przy życiu członkom S.T.A.R.S., Sergeiowi i Czerwonej Królowej. Gdy jego plany nie powiodły się postanowił uciec z posiadłości. Był zmuszony do walki z resztą żyjących B.O.W., doceniając nowo nabyte zdolności, dzięki którym niszcząc je z łatwością. Na jego drodze stanęła również Lisa Trevor, która spotkała się z Weskerem przy windzie na powierzchni laboratorium. Wesker nie spodziewał się przybycia Lisy, która jak sadził zginęła przy grobie swej matki Jessici. Zdołał pokonać potwora mówiąc przy tym „Nikt nie jest doskonały, nawet ty Lisa.” Wsiadł do windy i odjechał nią prosto na posiadłości. Zaraz po opuszczeniu z windy z podłogi wyskoczyła Lisa nadal żywa. Miała w głowie tylko jedną myśl, zemścić się na człowieku, który na niej eksperymentował i zdeformował jej ciało. Ścigała, Weskera przez całą posiadłość i spotkała go po raz kolejny w głównej hali. Wiedząc, że ma mało czasu by uniknąć konfrontacji wybrał inna drogę ucieczki. Wiedział, że nie ma szans w pojedynku z potworem, którego był stwórcą. Niszcząc ostatnie przebywające w posiadłości B.O.W. Wesker spotkał się z Lisa jeszcze parę razy. Podczas jednej z konfrontacji Lisa niespodziewanie odwróciła się i zostawiła swego oprawce. Wesker uznał, że potwór w końcu się poddał i nie będzie mu już więcej przeszkadzał. Wrócił, więc z powrotem do głównej hali. Ku jego zaskoczeniu ujrzał za kolumnami w rogu czająca się na niego Lise. Trevor podeszła do niego po raz ostatni. Gdy próbowała go uderzyć, Wesker zrobił unik przeskakując za nią. Strzelił w żyrandol znajdujący się nad nimi, przed tym zwabiając pod niego Lisę. Gdy spadl przygniótł on Lise, zaś Wesker Wesper wychodząc z głównej hali rzekł do niej „Be a good girl and stay dead this time.” Po czym szybko pobiegł w stronę lasu próbując oddalić się jak najdalej posiadłości, która miała lada moment wylecieć w powietrze. Wreszcie, gdy eksplozja zabiła Lisę, Wesker wrócił zobaczyć posiadłość po raz ostatni. Stwierdził, że odrodził się jak feniks z popiołów, i nikt nie jest już w stanie pokrzyżować jego planów w zdobyciu władzy nad światem. "The 3rd Organization" i zdarzenia w Raccon City Wraz z danymi na temat broni biologicznych, które zdobył w posiadłości Spencera, Wesker zajął wysokie stanowisko w rywalizującej z Umbrella organizacji znanej, jako „The 3rd Organisation”. Wesker chciał by jego wrogowie nadal uważali go za zamarłego, dlatego też pozostał w ukryciu a swe plany wykonywał za pośrednictwem wynajętych szpiegów. Kiedy w Raccoon wybuchła epidemia wirusa-T, wysłał tam agentkę Adę Wong by zdobyła i dostarczyła mu próbki wirusa-G, Ada zdołała odzyskać próbki wirusa, pomagając Weskerowi i organizacji w ich planach. Wyspa Rockfort/Zdarzenie na Antarktydzie thumb|286px|Wesker podczas ataku na wyspę RockfortPo miesiącach ukrywaniu się w cieniu, Wesker wraz z ciężko zbrojną jednostką H.C.F. zaatakował ośrodek Umbrelli na wyspie, Rockfort w celu zdobycia próbkę wirusa-T Veronica wynalezionego przez jedną z głównych naukowców korporacji Alexie Ashford. Przez zbrojny konflikt z strażnikami Umbrelli, wirus T wydostał się na zewnątrz. Niestety misja zakończyła się niepowodzeniem, ponieważ nie mógł znaleźć zaginionej Alexi. Wyruszył wiec do antarktycznej bazy, gdzie także wybuchła epidemia wirusa-T wywołana przez zarażonych naukowców, którzy uciekli z wyspy Rockfort podczas ataku. thumb|286px|Wesker po pojedynku z ChrisemTo tutaj Wesker zmierzył się z swym głównym wrogiem Chrisem Redfieldem (który przybył na wyspę w celu odnalezienia zaginionej siostry). Wesker nie zdołał zdobyć próbki wirusa od Alexi, która jak się okazało zarażona wirusem T-Veronica także posiadała nadludzkie zdolności. Widząc jej zdolności postanowił wycofać się i zdobyć próbki wirusa z ciała Steva Burnisida, zastawiając Chrisa samego z Alexią. Baza rozpoczęła sekwencje samo destrukcji, lecz nie powstrzymało to Weskera by wyrównać rachunki z Chrisem. Szybko wykorzystał swe nowe umiejętności by pokazać wyższość nad rywalem. Gdy miał zadać mu już śmiertelne uderzenie, jedna z pobliskich eksplozji rozdzieliła dwójkę płonącym filarem. Gdy uciekł z bazy dotarł do statku podwodnego organizacji i odpłyną. Dzięki zdolnościom regeneracji poparzenia na twarzy, których doznał podczas pojedynku szybko się zagoiły. Operacja Javier thumb|270px|Wesker podczas obserwacji zdolności V-ComplexCztery lata później, w 2002 roku Wesker prowadził interesy z Javierem Hidalgo, przywódcą kartelu narkotykowego w Ameryce Południowej zwanego „Sacred Snake”. Jeden z byłych naukowców Umbrelli zaopatrzył Javiera próbka wirusa-T, która jak twierdził może uratować jego żonę, niestety było wręcz przeciwnie. Jego córka, Manuela Hidalgo także pisiadała takie same symptomy choroby, co matka, dlatego też poprosił Weskera o pomoc. Wesker w zamian za ogromną ilość pieniędzy sprzedał mu wirusa t-Veronica. Przekazał mu także specjalne instrukcje jak opanować wirusa odwołując się do badan Alexi Ashford. Po raz ostatni Wesker widziany jest jak obesrwuje przez lornetkę przemienionego Javiera Hidalgo. Zdarzenie w Rosyjskiej fabryce Rok później, w lutym 2003 Wesker śledził fabrykę Umbrella w Rosji. W tym czasie spotkał się z Chrisem Redfieldem, po tym, jak ten zdołał wyeliminować pułapkę zombie w silosie. Kiedy Wesker miał pilniejsze problemy, nie walczył z Chrisem i uciekł przez otwór spowodowany pożarem, chociaż nie przed ujawnieniem, że wybuch niebezpieczeństwa zagrożenia biologicznego nie jest jego czynem, ale skutkiem wypadku, w którym został oskarżony. Pozostawił Chrisa, aby poradził sobie z niektórymi Hunter Deltami, które były w okolicy. Następnie udał się do domu zawierającego sejf, wnioskując, że są tam dowody potwierdzające, kto był odpowiedzialny za wybuch. Jednakże wisiorek Anny, który miał na sobie, był kluczowy, okazał się pułapką, przechwytując Weskera w eksplozji. Przeżył, zabrał Hunter Deltas bez wysiłku, także odzyskując dysk, który znalazł gdzie indziej w domu. Wkrótce potem Wesker infiltrował rosyjski obiekt Ubrella w tym samym czasie, Chris i Jill, przybyli w celu zniszczenia TA.LOS, ostatniego BOW Umbrella i doprowadzenia Umbrella do sprawiedliwości, a Wesker uprzednio anonimowo wysłał wskazówkę na temat rozwoju TA.L.OS. i jego lokalizacji, aby działali jako nieświadoma dywersja, podczas gdy on sam skonfrontuje się z Siergiejem Władimirem. Po infiltracji obiektu, przeszedł do zakażenia roślin, w wyniku poważnego zagrożenia biologicznego. Wesker przeszedł przez obiekt, który zapełniał całą jego bronią, dopóki nie osiągnął poziomu niższego i ponownie napotkał Siergieja Władimira, który twierdzi, że wszystkie problemy Umbrella przeżywały przez lata tylko czyniły go silniejszym. Wesker powiedział Siergiejowi, żeby odsunął się na bok i w odpowiedzi Sergei wysłał dwóch eskadratów Iwana, aby wysłali Weskera. Wykorzystując swe zdolności nadludzkie, Wesker pokonał dwóch Ivans bez wysiłku i poszedł do grobowca, gdzie spotkał się i skonfrontował Siergiejem, a w sali kontrolnej jednocześnie Chris i Jill walczyli z T-A.L.O.S.. Pomimo, że udało im się wyeliminować B.O.W. Umbrella, Wesker sam zdołał pokonać i zabić Siergieja Władimira, który zmutował się w potwora w wyniku zakażenia wirusem. W wyniku tej bitwy, w szczególności świadkiem transformacji, Wesker spekulował również, że przemiany t-Virus wpływają na myśli samego gospodarza, powołując się na jego przeobrażenia, jak również o małej wiedzy o mutacji Jamesa Marcusa i Zaczął spekulować, gdzie zostawił siebie w wyniku. Wesker następnie wziął dane Umbrella z Red Queen, zanim usunął pamięć komputera, zamykając urządzenie. Ze zgromadzonymi archiwami Umbrella w ręku Wesker miał to, czego potrzebował, aby utworzyć nową Umbrella. Wesker następnie wziął archiwa i przesłał je do systemu w jego centrum operacyjnym, mając dostęp do wszystkich historii Umbrella i plików na wyciągnięcie ręki. Przyrzekł, że pewnego dnia spotyka się z Spencerem i uda mu się, jak ten, który ma zapoczątkować nową przyszłość świata, co nie zdołało osiągnąć wizji Spencera, niezależnie od tego, co było. W celu zagwarantowania Umbrella i upadku Spencer, Wesker przystąpił do anonimowego dostarczania danych z Archiwum Umbrella, twierdząc, że jest "starym przyjacielem" Spencera, wielkim jury konkursu "Raccoon Trials", a tym samym zapewniając, że Umbrella Corporation Został zamknięty za zaangażowanie w incydent na wypadek zniszczenia miasta, a sam Spencer został zmuszony do ucieczki z kraju i ukrywania się. Wkrótce po ataku na terenie Kaukazu Wesker skontaktował się z TRICELLEM; Inna korporacja farmaceutyczna, a także bogactwo informacji i zasobów zebranych od Umbrella, pozwoliła firmie TRICELL utworzyć tajne oddziały broni biologicznej, dla których Wesker był w znacznym stopniu kompensowany. Zdecydował się potajemnie pracować z nimi, jako kolejny cenny atut, i rozpoczął dalsze niezależne czynności zachowane w tajemnicy od swoich przełożonych organizacji. Szczególnym zainteresowaniem Wesker był Excella Gionne, pracownik TRICELL i potomkowie jej założycieli. Jej intelekt i ambitna natura, dopasowujące się do Weskera, przyciągnęły jego uwagę. Zdecydował, że będzie służyć jako darowizna na wysokim szczeblu, a dzięki dostarczonym zasobom pomógł jej wejść przez szereg TRICELL. Excella spotkała się również z intrygującym Weskerem, aż po romantyczną atrakcję. Ze względu na swoją bezwzględną osobowość, Wesker nie przywrócił tej miłości, widząc Excellę jako zwykłe narzędzie. Jednak nie dał się poznać, grając z nią w pewnym stopniu. Los Illuminados i Plaga Wesker wkrótce okazał się być problemem dla jego przełożonych organizacji. Wesker zawsze cenił pragnienie uzyskania władzy, wyróżnienia i panowania nad innymi, a gdy zobaczył Umbrella jako władzę wcieloną, wykorzystał ją, by się ukryć, a sam sam sobie wymyślił. Założył własną tajną organizację, wykorzystując infrastrukturę Umbrella pochodzącą z Laboratorium Kaukazu i rozpoczął rekrutację takich agentów, jak Jack Krauser. Kiedy Umbrella spasował i sanktuarium oraz ochrona, która została zniszczona przez przetrwanie liderów Umbrella, Wesker postanowił, że jego najbardziej niezbędnym celem jest doprowadzenie jego nowej Umbrella. Musiałby zgromadzić wiele bogactw i zasobów. Aby to osiągnąć, Wesker planował zejść z listy innych najważniejszych korporacji Umbrella, sprzedawać próbki wirusów Umbrella, których pragnęli, i finansować własne imperium. Przechwytywał ten tajny sekret swojego przełożonego Organizacji, choć byli podejrzliwi. Wesker zaczął swoją fabułę z TRICELL (przebrany za imię "S"), zainteresowany nabyciem próbki nowo odkrytego organizmu pasożytniczego Plagi, najlepiej zaawansowanego Dominant Species Plaga, opracowanego przez lidera kultu Los Iluminados, Osmund Saddler. Wesker skontaktował się z TRICELL i zawarł umowę. Zlecił Ada Wong, swojemu staremu partnerowi, aby po raz kolejny pomagała w polowej części operacji, a sam Wesker pozostał w jego kryjówce i utrzymywał kontakt z nią za pośrednictwem cyfrowego kanału wideo. Przez cały czas skontaktował się z nią w celu uzyskania informacji i uaktualnień w tym celu. Wesker był najwyraźniej w wyznaczonym terminie, aby pobrać próbkę i uczynił go najważniejszym celem jego i Ady. Wysłał też Krauser, aby pomóc Adi, choć były one w konflikcie. Krauser pomyślał, że Ada zdradzi Wesker i powiedział, że żaden z nich nie ufał jej, a Ada zauważyła w swoim raporcie, że zastanawiała się, czy Wesker wysłał ją, aby pilnować Krausera. Nic nie wskazuje na to, który z tych dwóch Wesker ufał, chociaż uważał je za rozsądne pionki. Wesker dał Ada zadania do czynienia z ludźmi w okolicy, w tym Luis Sera i Leon S. Kennedy. Luis był kontaktem z nimi, a on próbował z wnętrza kultu kraść próbkę Dominant Species Plaga. Wesker sprawił, że Ada pilnował Luisa, ale wkrótce został zabity przez Saddlera, a pobrana próbka została utracona. Wesker nie był zaniepokojony, po prostu mówiąc: "będzie kolejny raz ...", i nie szkoda Luis. Wesker widział też Leona jako dodatkową przeszkodę i nakazał Adi zabicie go, choć nalegała, że nie ma żadnych kłopotów. Była dość niechętna realizować zlecenie Weskera, kiedy nawiązała kontakt z Leonem w Raccoon City. Kiedy później Wesker zapytał, czy miała szansę go zabić, skłamała i powiedziała, że nie nadeszła okazja. Wesker postanowił pozwolić Leonowi na żywo przez jakiś czas i pozwolić mu służyć jako dalsze rozproszenie dla zwolenników Saddler'a. Później poinformował Adę o panice Iluminados z powodu działań Leona i postanowił, że Krauser zabije Leona. Ada uratował go, nie grając według zasad Weskera. Ostateczne starcie z Spencerem Afryka i Tricell Transformacja i Śmierć thumb|152px|Wesker po transformacji Chcąc raz na zawsze pozbyć się rywala, Wesker użył na sobie Uroborosa. Wirus wchłoną skrawki metalu, które leżały w pobliżu, po czym złączył się z Weskerem. Od pasa w górę, Uroboros zajmował ciało swego nosiciela, pokrywając głownie jedną rękę tworząc ogromne ramię na końcu którego znajdowały się wcześniej wchłonięte skrawki metalu. Przez wirus zatracił wszelakie skrawki rozsądku, a jego jedynym celem był pozbyć się intruzów. Raz po raz wznawiał próbę zabicia Chrisa i Shevy kręcąc swym wielkim zmutowanym ramieniem. Wirus broniąc się przed ostrzałem ze strony agentów, zakrywał coraz to większą cześć jego ciała. Walką toczyła się na ostatniej platformie, niepochłoniętej jeszcze przez jezioro lawy w centrum wulkanu. Tam jednak Wesker został osłabiony przez agentów, którzy jednocześnie zaatakowali jego słaby punkt. thumb|Śmierć WeskeraMimo swych niezwykłych zdolności otrzymanych przez wirus, Wesker nie zdołał powstrzymać agentów. W momencie, gdy Chris i Sheva zostali uratowani przez Jill Valentine i Josha Stona, Wesker wpadł do otaczającej go lawy. Gdy Chris był już na pokładzie helikoptera przyglądał się tonącemu w lawie Weskerowi. Wesker w szale po raz ostatni wykrzyknął imię Chrisa po czym swym zmutowanym ramieniem chwycił helikopter licząc, że zginął wraz z nim. Chris i Sheva odpowiedzieli mu wystrzałem rakiet z wyrzutni RPG-7 pozbywając się wroga raz na zawsze. Spuścizna Mimo iż Albert Wesker zmarł pozostawił po sobie dziedzictwo. Przebywając w Wschodniej Europie miał stosunek z kobietą zamieszkującą te rejony. Z ich stosunku narodził się przyszły najemnik Jake Muller, którego specjalny typ krwi chronił go przed mutacjami, które powodował nowy „wirus C” Cytaty Resident Evil *Stop it! Don't open that door! *Maybe it's... Chris. *Stay alert! *I'm sorry for my lack of manners, but I'm not used to escorting men. *Well I'' intimidated him. *You guys are idiots! *I will show you the Tyrant! *What are you laughing at? *Chris? Stop it! Resident Evil Remake *Chris this way! *Jill no! You don't want to go back out there. *Don't be a hard dog to keep under the porch, Barry. *Jill, so you're safe. *Don't blame Barry for everything. I hear his better half and two lovely daughters will be in danger if he doesn't do everything I tell him to. *You gotta love Barry! *Jill and Barry together... in hell! *You shouldn't worry too much dear. You'll soon be free of all this anyway. *Oh yes, dear. Just like this. *You're a bit of a mess up. Chris, take a piece of the action! *Chris, you make me proud, but of course you are one of my men. Resident Evil Code: Veronica *Sure I'm not human anymore, but just look at the power I've gained! *I don't know where you get your confidence, Chris. *You must be the lovely Claire Redfield! *Let's just say I'm a ghost... Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles/The Darkside Chronicles *The only thing that can defeat power, is more power. *I will enlist the help of an old friend against our common foe. *Chris, it appears that our fates are forever intertwined. *It seems someone has already gone down. Good old Chris. *I will stay and secure the area. *Chris, you make me proud. *Time to take this virus out for a test drive. *What amazing power! *Out of my way. Now. *Chris, Jill... I hope you two survive long enough for us to have our tear filled reunion. *Nobody's perfect. Not even you, Lisa. *I think she likes me. *She appears to be stalking me. *Be a good girl and stay dead this time. *I see you are still resolved to go down with the ship, Colonel. *Your lack of creativity disappoints me. I expected more from you. *I have a date to keep. *The summation of Umbrella on a one disk. This should come in handy. *We shall meet again before the conclusion of this drama. Then you will learn of the history... I will write for this world. *It is time to abandon the sinking ship that is Umbrella. *It appears Umbrella is finished... *The virus that Birkin had created brought me back from the brink of annihilation. *You will regret this, my lady. That I can promise. *I cast off my frail humanity and became something greater. *I attacked this island upon hearing the news of an awakening. But it seems it was a pretense. *Though, ironically, I feel you will lead me to the truth regardless... Chris's little sister. Resident Evil 5 *Isn't this one big family reunion? *So slow to catch on... *Seven minutes. Seven minutes is all I can spare to play with you. *There's no point in hiding! *Your future hinges upon this fight! *You're merely postponing the inevitable. *Poor deluded Chris. How you so love your precious self-righteousness. *You can't hide forever. *Incompetence surrounds me! *Self-righteous fools! *Ignorant cretins! *I expected more of a challenge after all this time, Chris. How disappointing. *Nice move, Chris. But now that your 'partner' has arrived, I'll leave you two to catch up. *Remarkable! Still resisting at such an advanced stage. Commendable, yet futile! *Have fun watching Jill suffer. *So you've made it this far... Too bad you won't make it much further. *Are you saying I was manufactured? *The right to be a god. You? Arrogant even until the end. Only one truly capable of "being" a god, deserves that right. The right... With Uroboros, I have that right. *Six billion cries of agony will birth a new balance. Unfortunately, you will not live to see the dawn. *I'm sorry Excella, but it appears Uroboros has rejected you... *Uroboros is at the eve of its appearance! *Only one truly capable of being a god deserves that right. *Let me clarify something for you, Chris. I don't think of myself as a king. No, I am a god! And even kings bow to gods! *Don't you two ever tire of failing in your mission? *You've really become quite an inconvenience for me. *Every day, humans come one step closer to self-destruction. I'm not destroying the world, I'm ''saving it! *Things are really getting interesting now, eh Chris? Do you actually think you can defeat me? *Laughs Well then, I'll just have to kill you quickly. *I'll see you dead. *Has it never occurred to you that this planet is overpopulated? Only a handful of humans truly matter. Everyone else is just so much chaff. So now I have to separate this chaff from the wheat. And with Uroboros I can finally accomplish this. *Uroboros will be released into the atmosphere, ensuring complete global saturation. *Only those with superior DNA will be chosen by Uroboros. Only those fit for survival will be allowed to carry their genes into a new age! *It seems I may have underestimated you, Chris. *I don't need anyone else. I have Uroboros! *Your feeble attempts only delay the inevitable. *The entire world will be infected. A new genesis is at hand and I'' will be the creator! *You'll pay for that! *I'm taking the two of you with me! *I should've killed you years ago... Chris. *Over? I'm just just getting started. *Natural selection leaves the survivors stronger and better! Humans have escaped this winnowing for far too long''! *The human race requires judgment! *War and pestilence wherever you go! *I can't lose! Not to you! *CHRIIIS!!! *Are you trying to make me angry?! (Lost in Nightmares) *The plan is in its final stages. I will not tolerate delays. *You haven't changed. *Here I am giving you my precious time and you waste it by running around. *The right to be a god... that right is now mine. *Let's finish this! The Mercenaries *It was in your best interest to assist me! *You failed me! *How is this possible? *Your assistance is required! *I suppose I should thank you. *Good teamwork. *You're getting better! *Hold on! *I'm coming! Marvel Vs. Capcom 3 *A new world order is at hand. *I'll play with you. *Time to work. *You will not survive. *Enough foolishness! *You worm! *Assistance required. *Try facing me. *Do I frighten you? *Is that all you have? *Such a waste of life. *Mortals are so weak... you are nothing to me! *Please, try harder. *I don't have time for interferences. *This world will soon be mine. *It's time... to close the book on us. *Let's see how good you really are. *I am the only god. *You'll make a nice test subject. *I will not be held back by such insects. *You'll pay for that. *This... can't be. *You are beaten! *You don't stand a chance! *Damn it! *Impossible! *Give it up. *Out of my way! *What a pity. Galeria Snapshot20090426161150.png Weskerph8.png Resident-evil-5-character-albert-wesker-500x312.png Resident.Evil.5.422957.jpg Big-boss-of-the-day-resident-evils-albert-wesker-20100216014130491-000.jpg Albert-wesker-sentado.jpg AlbertWesker-1 (2).jpg Albert-wesker.jpg Albert Wesker Uroboros.png Albert wesker transformed by wesker.jpg Albert wesker by zsdsre-d3g8ng5.jpg Albert Wesker by RyuBakahatsu.jpg Albert wesker by lena14081990-d3j5wn1.jpg Albert Wesker.JPG 20100711013525!Albert Wesker Resident Evil 5.jpg 560850312 small 1.jpg 2124022-wesker09n.jpg Film Wesker Afterlife.jpg Wesker in film.PNG Resident Evil Afterlife Albert Wesker vs Chris Claire Redfield.jpg Albert Wesker - RE.jpg 1323490910356.jpg 37980-29289.jpg Kategoria:Pracownicy Umbrella Corp. Kategoria:Członkowie S.T.A.R.S. Kategoria:Uroboros Kategoria:Bossowie Kategoria:Grywalne postacie Kategoria:Postacie w Resident Evil CODE:Veronica Kategoria:Postacie w Resident Evil 4 Kategoria:Postacie w Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles Kategoria:Postacie w Resident Evil Kategoria:Postacie w Resident Evil 5 Kategoria:Postacie w Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles Kategoria:Postacie w Resident Evil: Prelude to the Fall Kategoria:Postacie w Resident Evil 0 Kategoria:Postacie w Resident Evil: Revelations 2 Kategoria:Postacie w Resident Evil: The Mercenaries 3D